In a wafer process package (WPP, or referred to also as a wafer level package (WLP)), a solder bump is bonded to each terminating end of a plurality of rearrangement wirings (rewirings).
There is a description in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-246218 (Patent Document 1) regarding a structure and assembly of the wafer process package. Patent Document 1 discloses technique in which a probe needle is brought into contact with an electrode of a wafer process package.